Even When Im Not
by Evil Regal Tease
Summary: One-Shot-Prompt Regina11- Will you do a prompt where Regina is fighting the Queens of Darkness and Rumple with Emma and Emma is about to get hurt but Regina jumps in front of Emma and gets hurt instead?(You can make it happy or sad ending,preferably happy!)-Regina11 This turned very family centric- either way, i hope you like it leave a prompt


_**Regina11-**_

_**Will you do a prompt where Regina is fighting the Queens of Darkness and Rumple with Emma and Emma is about to get hurt but Regina jumps in front of Emma and gets hurt instead?(You can make it happy or sad ending,preferably happy!)-Regina11**_

* * *

**So somehow this story magically became less about SQ, and more about regina centric, family mush, but it's still SQ. Either way, I really hope that you like it!**

**Leave a prompt!**

* * *

"Stop now while you can still make it out alive dearie!" Rumple shouted at Emma who'd been fighting the queens of darkness and rumple for at least an hour.

"I won't stop. I'm going to win. Good will always win gold!" Emma shouted back, before she could even have a reaction he shot the biggest supply of magic she'd ever seen right at her, she braced herself for the impact that never came.

X

_"Henry, I love you, you know that?"_

_"Of corse mom, I'll see you tomorrow" _

_"Right, tomorrow" Regina hugged him again, a dark pit forming in her stomach. _

X

Regina stood beside gold and cruella as they fought with Emma, not particularly helping the blonde, but also not helping gold. Maleficent had left storybrooke in search of her daughter. Fairly she head Emma and gold arguing, then she saw the large ball of red magic in his palms, and he watched as he thrust it toward Emma.

She screamed and ran to the blonde, throwing herself quiet literally in the path of the magic and taking the full hit.

Pain.

Pain spread through her body like someone had taken a thousand razors and started cutting every inch of her body, outside and in.

"Regina! No!"

"Regina!"

"No! Help! Get help!"

Suddenly Maleficent was by her side, examining her body while she saw a sobbing Emma on the other side.

"Thought... You... Left...?" Regina panted, her eyes fluttering.

"Came back for you, found her though, now I'm gonna help you, and you're gonna meet" Maleficent said, her hands hovering over Regina's torso, pulling out whatever magic resident inside.

Regina called out, a sharp pain embedded in her stomach.

"S-stop... Stop... Em..Emma?..." She whispered.

"I'm right here Gina, right here" Emma murmured around her tears. "You just stay awake, let mal help you and everything's gonna be ok" she sat regina in her lap, cradling her, thinking back to earlier in the day, she'd been trying to get regina to pull out, but regina felt like she needed to prove something.

X

_"Regina please, I really don't think this is a good idea" Emma pleaded, but regina just shook her head at her, muttering something about how she could do it. _

_"I know that you CAN do it, but that doesn't mean that you should! It's dangerous! You could get hurt! Please!" _

_"Emma you need to relax. I'm going to be fine. I mean, it's just cruella and rumple now and I think that he's been a little distracted with his lost love. And cruella... She's just not very bright, and mals gone, but even if she wasn't she wouldn't ever hurt me, she's like a mother to me, or an, aunt or somthing, I don't know" Regina waved her hand around as if to dismiss the topic completely. _

X

"Rumple what did you do to her!" Belle screeched from the sidelines.

"It was meant for that pesky little savior, and I'm truly sorry that regina had the stupid idea for this noble sacrifice. But maybe it'll teach her a little about betrayal." Rumple spoke back. Not making any more moves to attack but not helping either.

"You tell me what you've done to her!" Emma screamed suddenly after another of Maleficents failed attempt to extract whatever was eating away at regina.

"It's a wither spell, my dear savior. And it cannot be undone." He told them. Not giving any further explanation he poofed away in his red smoke.

X

"We need to get her to Blue! Maybe she can help" snow called out after a long silence.

"Didn't you hear him. No cure. It can't be undone." Emma said, her voice dripping with hatred.

"Em..." Regina's scratchy voice whimpered from below mal's body.

"Regina, what's up? Talk to me baby, I'm here" Emma said in a desperate way, like she would do anything to just make it stop.

"Ta..take... Me... H..home... ... He..henry..." She wheezed then turned her head slightly to look at mal. "Wa..want... To.. Me..meet... Y...your... Da...daughter..."

"Alright sweety, we're gonna take you home and get you comfortable, no worries, and I am going to figure this out, me and that pesky savior of yours, we are gonna fix it." Mal said, kissing Regina's forehead in a very maternal way.

Regina nodded mutely, turning back to Emma and smiling weakly at her before her eyes fluttered shut.

"No! Regina! Regina wake up! Regina please!" Emma screamed, almost shaking the woman.

"Emma! She's not dead! She's just asleep, let her be" Mal said.

X

_"I'm leaving, going out to find her, I've gotten you the page and that's what you needed from me." Maleficent told Rumple as the four of them sat by the fireplace in golds cabin. _

_"Well dearie, good luck with that, I'm sure you'll find her with all that magic you'll have. Oh. Wait." Rumple laughed, shaking his head. _

_Maleficent merely shook her head and gathered her things before walking out. Regina quickly followed after her. _

_"Mal! Wait!" She called. _

_"What is it regina, I don't have time." She said impatiently. _

_"I just wanted to give you this, so when- if, you come back, with your daughter, you'll be able to get back inside." Regina said, holding out the snow queens scroll._

_Maleficent looked at it suspiciously. "Why are you giving me this?"_

_"Because, I'd like to meet her" Regina smiled kindly at the woman she once looked up to greatly. _

_"Well, you better work on your fake evilness because he is onto you" Mal said when she pulled regina into a hug. "See you soon. Stay alive regina"_

X

They poofed into Regina's mansion with no smoke, Emma laid regina down onto her bed and pulled off her leather boots before tucking her under the covers.

"I'll stay here and try to pull out some of the spell while you go and get her son, tell him to come over, and then call this number and her that Mal wants her to come to this address." Maleficent instructed as she handed Emma a small piece of paper. Emma nodded and scurried downstairs.

Mal walked back over to the sleeping woman hoping that she stayed asleep because this was going to hurt. Her hand hovered over her abdomen again before a black magic started to seep from her and regina body jerked.

Regina screamed awake at the sudden pain. "Stop! Mal! It hurts please! Please stop!" She screamed, tears running like a river down her face.

"Shh. I know but, this is the only way I can help you..." She whispered, not stopping. Regina just kept screaming.

X

Emma heard Regina's screams and forced herself to ignore them, she knew that Maleficent was trying to help and she had other things she needed to do. First she called henry and told him that he needed to come to his moms house. Then she dialed the number on the paper.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, this is sheriff Swan speaking. I was told to give you the message that Mal wants to you come on down to 108 Mifflin street. Right away please." Emma voice cracked at some point but she barely noticed.

_"Of corse, is my mother alright?" _The voice asked.

"Yes, she just wants you to come, and meet someone"

_"I'll be right over._" Then the line went dead.

Emma rushed back upstairs. To Regina's side, gripping her hand as Mal pulled some sickly green magic from her stomach and regina screamed.

"Emma! Emma please! Tell her! Stop! Tell her to stop!" She cried clutching at Emma's hand harder.

"I know baby, it's ok, I promise, I'm right here. She's only trying to help you..." Emma said, silent tears falling down her face. She really hated to see regina in so much pain.

Finally Maleficent stopped pulling the green ooze out of regina and she slumped back onto the bed, panting and sweating. Faintly Emma heard the front door opening and three sets of feet coming in.

"You get her cleaned up a bit, I'm going to go and talk to them, alright?" Mal said, walking to the door and shutting it behind her.

Emma helped regina into the bathroom and washed her off before helping her back into bed, regina said nothing just mutely and followed Emma's instructions.

Once Regina was settled into beds under the covers Emma climbed in next to her but kept a space between them, unsure if regina would even want her to be in the bed, let alone touching.

"Em.." Regina whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Come here... I want you... to hold me..." She said slightly out of breath from the speaking alone.

Emma nodded with a small smile and scooted closer then wrapped her arms around regina.

A knock sounded from the door and henry walked in followed more slowly by Maleficent and a brunette, then charming.

"Mom!" Henry yelped before he ran over and threw his body over Regina's, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, and crush her it did, a huge crack was heard before henry kept back and Regina's face contorted from a small smile to the most pained face he'd ever seen. Her mouth hung open and tears poured from her eyes but no sound came, and no one moved. Not for what seemed like hours.

Mal jump forward as soon as she saw what happened and it was then that time starts to move again. Regina cried out, Henry jumped back, Emma gasped, the brunette stood with her eyes wide, abs charming nearly fainted.

_"Don't move!" _

_"What hurts?"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Mom!" _

All the shouts squished together. All the lights blurred, the faces faded, and regina saw black.

X

Maleficent jumper to Regina's side, staring into her glazed over eyes, "What hurts?" She asked, she hand hovering waiting to be told where to heal. She saw Regina's head sway, then her eyes slide shut. "Regina! _Dammit_!" She shouted.

"Someone tell me what broke!" She screamed and the room silenced.

Emma moved, her hands feeling Regina's ribs, then her arms, and up to her collarbone.

"Collarbone snapped" she said, with a surprisingly even voice.

Maleficents hands hovered over her left collarbone and a black mist seeped into Regina's skin.

"I set it, but the spell blocks me from healing it completely, get her comfortable and make a sling, it's only going to get worse" she commanded and saw charming rush off.

"Emma I'm sorry! I didn't meant to hurt her!" Henry cried from the doorway.

"Oh henry! I know you didnt!" Emma said, standing and rushing to pull the boy into her arms. "She's sick, and her body is weak, her bones are very brittle, I'm sure that she loved that big but you need to be careful" Emma said, kissing his forehead. Henry nodded mutely and made himself comfortable next to his sleeping mother.

X

When regina next woke she could feel a warmth beside her, and she could also feel eyes watching her.

"Hey..." She heard Emma's soft voice, so she turned in that direction, getting a sharp pain in return.

"Ow..." She mumbled, "what... Hap..happened?" She asked quietly.

"Henry, he hugged you and broke your collarbone. Mal set it but she couldn't heal it" Emma explained, getting up off the edge of the bed and walking to the door.

"There's someone that would like to meet you" Emma said, opening the door wide enough for the brunette that she saw earlier to come in.

"Hi," the woman said in a slight whisper, she looked about the same age as Emma. So only a few years her junior.

"Hello, who are you?" Regina asked harshly but soon regretted it.

"I'm Lily, I was Emma friend as a kid, and also I'm Maleficents daughter" the woman smiled.

"Oh my... I'm sor..sorry for my ha..harshness... how.. c..convenient.. Friends w..with the sav..savior... daughter to.. To the e..evil..." Regina spoke unevenly but she still wore her slight smirk.

"My mother told me that you were like a daughter to her, and well I guess that sort of makes us sister, so, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to help in any way that you can." Lily said with a sad smile. Regina nodded and waved her arm, indicating that she should come closer.

Then regina whispered something in her ear.

X

"I... have... de..decided... that.. I wish.. to.. t..tell you... h..how I... feel.." Regina broke the silence the next day when it was only her and Emma in the room. That morning black spots had appeared on her skin after a restless night of coughing and wheezing in her sleep.

"Alright" Emma said, giving regina her full attention.

"I... I... I... L... Lo...love... Y.. You..." She gasped out. Either it was the trouble breathing, nervousness or both, Emma couldn't tell, but she was sure glad she'd said it.

"I love you to regina, I have for a long time, that's why I didn't want you to go undercover, I didn't want you to be in danger, not just for Henry's sale, but for mine, I can't like without you, I don't know how I could" Emma said, moving to cup Regina's cheeks with the palms of her hands.

Emma leaned into kiss regina but never made it, because the door burst open, to reveal henry on the other side.

"Sorry! You were gonna kiss! Go ahead! I'll leave!" He said with a small embarrassed smile.

"No no, we will have plenty of time to kiss later henry, come on in" Emma said, scooting to make room for the boy on the bed.

"I love you guys you know." He said randomly after about ten minutes of cuddling. He kissed Emma's cheek and the kissed Regina's.

A bright white light emitted from the room and the spots on Regina's arm slowly disappeared, her collarbone popped back into place, her lungs filled with fresh oxygen and she gasped out.

"Henry! You broke the curse!" Regina exclaimed, she hadn't even know it was breakable, and yet, here he was, the heart of the truest believer making her believe all over again.

Regina gabbed him into a bone crushing hug that did not crush any real bones. Then she pulled Emma's face to hers and kissed her hard.

"I love you, never leave me" Emma whispered.

"I'll always be here, even when I'm not" Regina whispered back.

* * *

**Leave a prompt! I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
